Passion in the Bathroom
by nekomimilapis
Summary: A night of forbidden passion will take place...between a couple angry homos


Eren was a angry, homosexual German. Jean was an angry, homosexual Frenchmen. They were perfect for eachother. Being the angry homos they were they often would quirrel over meaningless things...usually to do with philosophy and perception. However, on this night of forbidden passion, the two would realize their true feelings for eachother.

As Eren strolled through the cadet interior, searching for the mens' bathrooms, he felt something deep inside of him telling him tonight would be different from usual. He ignored this feeling, continuing his stroll. Suddenly, he stopped in front of the room, grunting in his angry, German fashion, he pushed the door open and walked inside only to find Jean peeing.

Dang.

It was too hot a sight for him to bare.

He tried to dismiss the sight. I mean, eww. Why would be be staring at Jean's...or I mean, why Jean?! Why not someone like...ahhhhh...Eren couldn't control himself. He threw himself into the nearest stall and succumbed to his urges.

As Eren increased his speed, soft moans escaped his lips. He threw his head back, glowing from pleasure as he released onto the bathroom floor. Well, that was gonna be fun to clean up. He then turned to the toilet, figuring he should go ahead and pee like he meant to in the first place. After he took a leak, he undid the bathroom lock and came out, trying hard to regain his usual look of anger.

To his surprise, the horse-like French fry was still in the bathroom. "Damn. You take forever to piss, don't you?"

Jean spun around, fastening his belt with his humongous yaoi hands. His eyes narrowed, and he smirked, "What is it to you, ya dumb slut?" Eren shook with fury. "You don't have any idea do you?" the titan boy said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have any idea," He continued, "How it is to hold back around the man you desire the most..."

Jean's eyes widened, before softening again. He pulled back his bangs with his unusually large hand. "Actually..." He grunted..."I do."

Without warning Jean ran up to Eren and shoved him against the bathroom wall. His arms snaked around the smaller boys' waist as he planted hungry kisses down his neck. "G-God...Kirstein...y-you're good at this...a-aren't you..." Eren breathed between moans. Jean smirked, bringing his hands from Eren's butt to his soft face. He inched one hand higher, taking the green-eyed males' lucious dark brown hair into his rough hands. His breath was hot and ragged as he leaned in closer, slipping his tongue into Eren's mouth without warning.

Eren kissed back with passion and fury, moaning in between wet, sloppy kisses. As their tongues fought for dominance, he switched positions with Jean swiftly, now pinning the larger male against the wall. Eren leaned into Jean, his hands carressing the horselike figures' rockhard abs..."I want you..."

Jean blushed, "I'll let you ride me all night long...baby.." he spoke in his sultry voice. "A-Are you using...pickup lines on me?" Eren asked, pausing for a second to raise a slightly bushy eyebrow. The blonde man smiled sinisterly, "What do you think?"

Eren stared deep into Jean's eyes, his own face beginning to redden at the words he was about to speak into existence...

"I think...that we should take this to the bedroom."

And so they did.

And it was p hot.

...

EXTRA:

Mikasa sighed dreamily, pulling her hand up. "Well, that was nice.." She whispered breathily.

She had been hiding in one of the stalls, for, she had arrived their previously, awaiting the sights of whatever wonders the mens bathrooms could possibly hold. Luckily, they hadn't heard her own noises over the sounds of their own. She dug through the duffel bag at her feet, finding and opening her notebook of secrets, quickly writing down the information she needed to blackmail them, using their unplanned rendevous as the perfect source.

When she was sure they had left together, most likely to continue things, she slipped out of the bathroom stall and went off to the girls room, cuz, she actually had to pee and dang was it awful in the mens room like um nope

When the nihonjin girl made it to female bathroom, she sighed, for she no longer had to be stealthy. So she thought.

She heard exasperated breaths for air coming from the stall at the far right of the room. Frowning, she walked over to see if she could figure out just who was being murdered.

"Y-Y...m-m-i~" A soft feminine voice stuttered. Mikasa's frown turned into a smile.

She had more people to blackmail.

FIN


End file.
